


Searching for Meaning (The Secret Dreams Remix)

by antigrav_vector



Series: Remixes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Dog Tags, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Steve loves it when Tony lets him be possessive, but there's something he's been holding back, unsure how Tony will react...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324635) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> Written for [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) for Remix Madness 2017, based on [Secret Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8324635). Unbeta'ed.

Steve decided he was not going to tire of the feeling of looking down at Tony and seeing him like this. With the way it satisfied his possessive streak so well, it had already felt like too much of a gift to Steve that Tony would let himself be pinned to the mattress or his hands be tied and secured to the headboard.

Steve couldn't help taking it a step further in his fantasies, though.

He hadn't found the courage to ask, and probably never would, but he had imagined decorating Tony with more than just bruises and bites once, and the idea had gotten him so hot he'd come almost immediately. 

Tony pushed his hips up and back, wanting more, and distracting Steve from those thoughts. "Come on," he asked, his tone almost demanding, "gonna get inside me or just stare?"

Chuckling at his lover, Steve couldn't resist teasing. He ran his fingers down between Tony's legs, pressing lightly against the delicate skin with his fingertips and imagining using his paints to mark him up. "I was enjoying the view. Do you have any idea what you look like, like this?"

The statement got him a loud groan that turned into a hitching whine when his fingers trailed back up to toy with Tony's hole. Throwing caution to the wind, he added, "You'd look even better with a few marks on your skin."

Tony took a hitching breath. Steve knew his lover liked the biting and the finger bruises Steve sometimes left despite the care he took to keep his strength reined in.

"Go on," Tony told him, "do it. And tell me more."

The idea of spilling his guts sent a shudder through Steve. He lined himself up and started slowly pushing in as he spoke. "Sometimes I think about asking you to let me paint some kind of mark on your skin, something that's mine alone. Bite marks and bruises could come from anyone."

Tony jerked, tensing under Steve's hands and making Steve bite his lip hard to keep himself from moving too harshly and hurting Tony. "Yeah?" Tony managed to ask. "What do you want to draw?"

Steve leaned in and bit at the nape of Tony's neck, making his lover squirm in a nonverbal demand for more. When he released Tony, the skin his teeth had dented flushed red with blood, and Tony groaned. Wanting more, Steve ducked his head back down and applied his lips to the same spot, sucking hard and trying to mark Tony up with a bruise as well. It got him a hitching whine and Tony tightened deliciously around him, making Steve's hips jerk against his will.

"Hadn't decided yet," he replied after he'd had his fill. "Maybe I could borrow one of your sharpies and scrawl my name across your back," he suggested, using one hand to trace out his signature, and enjoying the way Tony bucked and cursed at the thought.

"You possessive kinky bastard," Tony gritted out.

Steve smirked and gave Tony what he wanted, what they both wanted, starting to move at slow, steady pace. Leaning in to bite lightly at Tony's ear, he added. "Or, if you like the idea, I could get my dog tags and press them against your skin while we're in bed, just like this, hold them there until they leave behind just enough of an imprint for me to trace it out in ink."

"Holy shit, Steve!" Tony's body went taut beneath him, as he came hard.

The sensation pulled Steve after him, unprepared to resist and enjoying the idea of marking Tony up with his goddamn name and serial number a little too much himself.

He let himself slump until his forehead rested against Tony's shoulderblade, his breath coming a little fast, and ran his hands up and down Tony's flanks. "You liked that idea, hm?"

"Holy fuck," Tony managed to say, "yes please."

Laughing at him, Steve reached up to free him from the headboard and hauled him upright, not pulling out. Tony knew just as well as he did himself that he would be up for another round soon, and loved the idea, even if he himself wouldn't be ready to come again for a while yet. It gave Steve time to enjoy himself and he thanked every deity he could think of that he'd ended up in this relationship every time.

Tony was goddamn perfect, even with all his flaws.

Running his nose along the lines of Tony's neck until he could lick and suck at the point behind Tony's ear that he enjoyed so much, even if bruises there weren't allowed, Steve bit back a smile. "You're pretty kinky yourself," Steve replied mildly, after the pause had drawn out, "letting me tie you up and have my way with you. Letting me mark you up even though some of those probably hurt for days. It's like you're searching for meaning, chasing a dream."

Tony huffed at him, bringing his still-bound hands up to touch Steve's face, slightly clumsily. "Chasing you, more like."

"You don't have to," Steve told him, pushing his face into the touch. "I'll always come for you, dreams or not."


End file.
